


called out into the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, bro feels, lalala idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's over he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	called out into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is really messy writing forreal, i'm not even sure the first and second part work together but it'll have to do cos i'm too lazy to go back and do anything about anything with this so yeah

He took a deep breath, watched the taller man in front of him walk with such ease, with such light steps, and it pained him that he was going to be the one who would affect the pep in his walk.

They were out on the street, work was over, and it was time to part ways, in more ways than one, Vegard realized, guilt nagging in his heart already.

Bård turned to his elder brother, his hands in his pockets, and he smiled tightly. 

This was gonna be hard. Vegard swallowed once, as he looked up at his brother. ”We need to talk.”  
Bård's eyebrows raised, and he nodded slowly. ”Okay? What is it?” He looked around at the streets, the cars passing by in the dim evening light, and faint drops of water shooting down from the sky.  
Vegard clenched his jaw. God, there was no easy way to put it, at least he couldn't think of one without stuttering his way through it, and so decided to dive headfirst into it.

”I'm quitting.” He said, and the moment the words were said, his throat clenched up and he crossed his arms to support himself, and maybe put some distance to the whole ordeal.

His brothers blue eyes widened, and he stood quietly for a moment, as if to gather his thoughts. ”A-are you serious?” He blurted out. 

Vegard nodded once. 

Everything was silent. The rain drenched them slowly, but neither of them cared. The cars passed, splashing water onto the curb by their feet, but neither of them cared. Life carried on in it's usual course, but neither of them cared, this was their life, and it was all about to change.

Bård looked around again, and ran his hand over his mouth. ”Why?” he said suddenly, eyes nervous as they flickered between Vegard's eyes. His lower lip trembled slightly.

Vegard had no answer. He simply looked down at his feet and shrugged.

”For gods sake, Vegard--” Bård started, but had to stop himself to calm down, before he carried on. ”After all we've been through?! After all our hard work, you're just going to let it go? Just like that??”

”I just- I'm just tired, Bård.. That's all, and I'm sorry, but I'm quitting.” The elder Ylvisåker mumbled. He didn't want to meet his brothers eyes, didn't want to make it any harder than it already was, but he owed him that much, and so forced his gaze to wander up again to the taller mans face.

”You're unbelievable.” Bård's voice was stone cold. He swallowed once and the muscles in his jaw clenched and unclenched a few times as he glared at Vegard. ”Fine then, leave! See if I care! You were just dragging me down anyway, just--” He shoved Vegard away, a little too roughly than he planned on, but it had the desired effect, as it made Vegard turn and leave. 

”Fuck..” Bård whispered to himself, eyes following Vegard's back as he walked. He could still make this alright, whatever it was, whatever he'd done wrong, surely he could make it up to him and they'd be alright again, and Vegard would be by his side again. 

”V..” He stuttered, wanting to follow, but his legs wouldn't cooperate, and his feet were glued to the ground. ”Vegard!” 

He continued walking.  
”Vegard!” He called out again, tightening his fists to refrain from reaching out to grasp at the space between them.

He finally stopped. Vegard turned his head, and brown eyes met blue, just for a second, and Bård knew it was no use. Vegard turned away again, and carried on walking.

Bård felt... He felt.. He wasn't sure how he felt, but the sensation was like that of being hollow. Suddenly, the big fancy suit on his slender frame seemed far to big as he stood there, a little boy abandoned in the rain, having lost the one constant in his life as his big brother walked away. 

\--

”Vegard!” 

It was all a haze of green, darkness all around him, loud rustling in his ears, battled by the rough howling of the wind that pushed and pulled from every direction.

”Vegard!” 

The puny voice broke mid cry, and was replaced by waling sobs, and the pitter patter of his feet stopped, and so the world stopped spinning. He was lost, it was dark, and he was all alone.  
A bright light suddenly lit up the sky and everything around him, only for a brief second, and then everything was black again. A loud rumbling followed, only moments after the thunder flash, and it was so powerful that he felt the earth tremble beneath his little boots.

”Veg-haahh!”

His cry was cut short as hail showered down over him, the little ice pellets cascading all over the ground and onto him, hitting him painfully hard, and slipping under his shirt. 

It simply continued, the crackling noise of them hitting the ground muting every other sound, and the ice seemed to get bigger and bigger, until soon, the small pellets were the size of golf balls, then baseballs, next thing he knew, it hailed ice the size of melons, and he was lucky that he managed to avoid them.  
It all felt so nauseating, like everything moved too fast, the world was too quick for him, but he was forced to keep going. He had no control of his actions, he moved, he moved into the bushes and suddenly he found himself at the edge of a steep cliff, heading right down into the sea, where the waves clashed violently against sharp rocks and screamed out for him, 'jump, jump!' 

The wind lifted him off the ground, picked the little boy right up and carried him off, throwing him over the cliff.  
Everything was heavy inside him, his heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach was twisting and his throat was clenching, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to scream, he wanted to get away, tears forming in his eyes as he watched the edge of the cliff slip away and he drifted, feather light towards the monstrous waves.

”Vegard!” 

He screamed a final time, feeling as if someone was pulling him downwards, and he was sure this was the end of him.

”Bård!” 

A voice suddenly called back, and the moment it sounded, Bård felt free. He was holding onto the cliff, he suddenly realized, both little hands firmly gripping the rock.

”Bård!”

Two arms enveloped him and pulled him up, and then all went black.

”Bård!”

He opened his eyes, everything was blurry, and the room was dark. In front of him was a dark figure, one he couldn't make out as he hardly could see.

”Bård! Hey, wake up!” 

A dim light turned on, and something small was shoved into his hands. His glasses. The two hands were on his shoulders again, and he hastily put his glasses on his nose, the figure before him becoming clear and revealing that it was Vegard.

”Hey..” The dark haired man said soothingly, fingers squeezing his shoulders gently. ”Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep!” 

Bård looked around. He was in the apartment, he was asleep in his bed. He was alright. ”Yeah-” More importantly, he realized, Vegard was there! He was there, right in front of him, his hands were on his shoulders, his calming brown eyes, full of worry, were locked onto his, and he hadn't left him. Without thinking, he pulled him into a tight hug, resting his chin in the crook of his elder brothers neck and squeezing him tightly, forcing a loud chuckling groan from Vegard.

”Agh! Bård! I can't breathe!” He gasped, but he didn't struggle. He simply hugged him back, patted his hair, and waited for him to let go. 

”Are you sure you're alright?” He asked again, feeling how Bård trembled slightly against him.

”Yeah.” Bård closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths against Vegard's old worn out t-shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of his big brother. ”Just a bad dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was a mess
> 
> the first part was written in vegards pov and suddenly i just changed to bårds pov out of nowhere ugh


End file.
